No Promises
by formyv
Summary: Masalalunya yang kelam membuat mereka bertemu untuk suatu perjanjian yang merugikan. [Vkook/Taekook]
1. Prologue

Prologue.

 _Pembaca yang baik, saya memperkenalkan kepada kalian sebuah kisah klasik tentang dua pemuda._ _mungkin kalian berpikir, kenapa saya tidak menggunakan tokoh perempuan dalam cerita ini._ _nah, biar saya jelaskan. dalam cerita saya, pasangan antara sesama lelaki lebih beragam konfliknya. Dan saya juga tidak menyukai tokoh perempuan yang_ menye-menye _. Saya lebih senang akan sebuah tokoh yang kuat, tidak tertindas seperti kebanyakan cerita_ angst.

 _Pukul dua pagi saya terjaga, menatap layar komputer dengan sederet tulisan_ roman _klasik. Merasa ide saya tidak keluar lagi, saya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dengan ponsel saya._ _satu notifikasi masuk, sebuah gambar pemuda manis yang tersenyum dengan gigi yang menyembul keluar membuat ide saya yang semula tersumbat menjadi lancar kembali._ klise _saja, saya men_ scrolltimeline _saya, dan seorang pemuda bermata tajam membuat saya berpikir._ _"kenapa tidak saya gabungkan saja mereka berdua?"_ _pada akhirnya saya menghapus semua jalan cerita yang semula terketik rapi di layar komputer saya._ _saya memulai cerita baru, dengan tokoh yang baru pula._ _jika kalian ingin mengetahui bagaimana kisah mereka dalam pikiran saya, mari, tunggu bagian selanjutnya dalam cerita ini._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Apa definisi dari pernikahan?

Mungkin orang bodoh akan menganggapnya sebagai ikatan tak kasat mata yang boleh saja di langgar, di hiraukan, dan mungkin tidak di anggap.

Namun sebagian orang juga mungkin akan menghargai ikatan tak kasat mata tersebut jika ia menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Namun tidak untuk dua pemuda yang kini duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, menatap ke arah kertas putih kosong dengan sebuah bolpoin di tangan. Mengerutkan dahi sesekali saat menulis entah apa itu.

Pemuda manis dengan gigi kelinci meletakkan bolpoinnya di meja, menyebabkan suara yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Menyodorkan kertas miliknya ke arah pemuda bermata tajam yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian pernikahan beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku sudah selesai menulis peraturannya, silahkan tanda tangan." ucapnya dengan sorot mata malas. Yang di beri kertas hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan sepenuhnya ke arah kertas miliknya yang kini telah terisi oleh tulisan.

"Ini milikku." Pemuda bermata elang mendorong kertas miliknya kepada si pemuda bergigi kelinci. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Pemuda tersebut menggeleng dengan cepat, "oh tidak akan. Asal peraturannya bukan parasitisme."

"Ya."

Keduanya menarik kertas, membubuhi tanda tangan pada ujung kertas yang telah di tempeli materai. Memasukannya pada map berwarna hitam dan menyimpan map tersebut dalam koper hitam dengan sandi sebagai pengamannya. "Kau tidak boleh melanggar peraturan yang telah di buat, Kim."

Pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut memincingkan matanya, "Kau kadang melewati batas yang telah di tentukan."

Pemuda yang di panggil Kim tertawa renyah, menopang dagu dengan tangan berjari panjang miliknya, menatap ke arah pemuda manis di hadapannya yang bermuka masam. "Tidak untuk perjanjian ini, Jeon. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan ku berbaring telanjang penuh dengan tanganku yang memeluk pinggang rampingmu. Tidak akan pernah."

"Mulutmu seperti bisa, Kim. Tapi aku akan mencoba percaya padamu sekali saja." pemuda dengan gigi kelinci tersebut bangkit, berjalan meninggalkan suaminya —atau mungkin bukan— menuju kamar di lantai dua. Sementara pemuda Kim hanya terkekeh sebelum beranjak dari meja makan dengan menenteng koper hitam ke kamarnya.

\--no promises--

 **PERATURAN** :

1\. Dilarang merokok dalam rumah.

2\. Dilarang berperilaku kasar.

3\. Memperbolehkan untuk menjalin kasih.

4\. Dilarang masuk ke kamar Jungkook.

5\. Dilarang menyentuh walau hanya ujung jari.

6\. Memperbolehkan untuk bertemu kekasih setiap waktu yang dikehendaki.

7\. Segala keputusan harus didiskusikan secara bersama.

8\. Dilarang memberitahu persoalan ini meskipun pada kekasih dari dua belah pihak.

9\. Tetap memberi anggaran bulanan yang sudah menjadi kewajiban.

10\. Dilarang adanya kontak tubuh.

Jeon Jungkook.

 **PERATURAN** :

1\. Memperbolehkan untuk mabuk.

2\. Memperbolehkan untuk membawa wanita ke dalam rumah.

3\. Tidak boleh ada adu mulut antara Jeon Jungkook dengan segala wanita yang di bawa pulang.

4\. Memperbolehkan untuk aku melakukan seks di segala penjuru rumah yang di kehendaki.

5\. Tetap berperilaku sebagaimana istri pada umumnya.

Kim Taehyung.

\--no promises--

Jungkook mengerang sesekali, merasa seakan dirinya akan mati kebosanan dengan acara-acara televisi yang sungguh, memang apa faedah dari film ftv yang terlalu dramatis?

Ia menekan remot dengan mata malas, semua acara di televisi hanya berisi berita terkini dari selebriti hingga gosip hangat yang jika Jungkook boleh jujur sangat _gedeg_ dengan semua acara tidak bermanfaat ini.

Untungnya apa sih membicarakan privasi dari para selebritis?

Ia memutar mata bosan, mematikan televisi dan memilih untuk sekedar mengecek notifikasi pada ponsel yang ia letakkan di samping.

 ** _Beloved prince._**

Ingin keluar? **_06.30pm_**

Bagaimana jika dinner di tempat biasanya? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. **_06.31pm_**

Kedua sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat, segera mengetik balasan untuk sang kekasih.

 **Jeon Jungkook.**

Boleh. **_06.47pm_**

Aku juga merindukanmu . **_06.48pm_**

Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum suara notifikasi terdengar kembali.

 ** _Beloved prince_**

Aku akan menunggumu. **_06.50pm_**

Maaf jika tidak bisa menjemputmu, Kook. **_06.52pm_**

 **Jeon Jungkook**.

Tak masalah. **_06.55pm_**

Aku akan bersiap. **_06.56pm_**

Ia mematikan ponselnya sebelum suara notifikasi kembali terdengar. Dengan cepat ia menghidupkan lagi ponselnya, dan setelahnya hanya ada helaan napas serta Jungkook yang memutar kedua bola matanya.

 ** _Orang bodoh_**.

Aku pulang telat malam ini. **_06.59pm_**

Maaf jika mungkin mengganggu tidurmu. **_07.00pm_**

 **Jeon Jungkook.**

Terserah. **_07.02pm_**

Aku akan pergi malam ini, jadi jangan kunci pintunya. **_07.09pm_**

Jungkook membuang ponselnya asal, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua dengan sumringah, mengingat ia akan kencan dengan kekasihnya.

\--no promises--

Alunan lagu EDM terdengar keras sekali dari tempat bartender, lampu yang berkedip-kedip membuat Taehyung sedikit pusing akibat menenggak banyak sekali botol malam ini.

Ia tertawa pendek ketika seorang penari striptis datang ke arahnya, Taehyung yang setengah sadar hanya terkekeh melihat sang wanita meliuk-liukkan badan miliknya tepat di depan mata.

Sang penari berdiri dengan membusungkan dadanya, menarik dasi merah Taehyung dan mengajaknya di lantai dansa.

Taehyung sepenuhnya telah mabuk kala ini, menari dengan mata yang hampir tertutup dan dasi merah yang di tarik lembut oleh sang penari. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang penari, membisik lembut sebelum menjilatnya dengan sensual.

"Kau cantik. Aku ingin dirimu."

Yang di balas seringaian tajam dan juga rona di pipi si penari.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pemuda dengan balutan kemeja berwarna cokelat susu. Ia melangkah dengan senyum yang tak kunjung luntur, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan sang kekasih.

"Hai, sudah lama menunggu?" Jungkook berbasa basi, tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. "Tidak. Kau terlihat mengagumkan, apa kau mengenakan parfum yang aku belikan minggu lalu?"

"Kurasa penciumanmu tajam juga. _Well_ , ya. Aku menyukai baunya." Jungkook tertawa pendek di akhir kalimat. "Aku merindukanmu. Selama kau di busan, aku tak dapat menghubungimu."

Jungkook meringis, mengingat perbuatannya yang membohongi sang kekasih soal pergi ke busan. Sebenarnya ia tengah menikah dengan Taehyung saat itu, namun karena Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, jadilah Jungkook berani berbohong pada kekasihnya. "Maaf, disana aku selalu mengaktifkan mode pesawat. Dan juga aku selalu meninggalkan ponselku di rumah nenek."

"Tak apa, yang penting kau disini. Ingin pesan apa? Aku yang akan membayar semua nya." Jungkook yang awalnya muram langsung berubah sumringah, "apasaja yang kau pesan, _Gyu_."

\--no promises--

"Mmh—"

Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya, menarik pinggang sang penari yang kini berada dalam pangkuannya. Memesan satu sofa merah panjang disudut club hanya untuk mencicipi tubuh molek sang penari.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawah sang penari, seakan tahu, sang penari membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Taehyung masuk dan mengabsen seluruh gigi putih miliknya.

Sampai saat merasa jika pasokan napas yang hampir habis, sang penari mendorong dada Taehyung. Namun Taehyung malah semakin mendorong tengkuk sang penari, memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Saat sang penari mulai tersedak, barulah Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya, membuat seuntai benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya.

"Bangsat. Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas jika seperti ini." ia mendumel, mengusap bibir nya yang bengkak karena Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh, mencubit ujung hidung milik sang penari, "kukira kau tahan ciuman panjang. Tiga bintang jika menurut penilaian ku."

" tiga bintang untuk ciuman. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?" ia menuntun tangan Taehyung yang semula berada di pinggangnya menuju payudara besar yang tercetak jelas karena, hell ia sama sekali tidak memakai bra di balik tanktop hitamnya.

"Mungkin empat. Atau lima jika kau yang bergerak." Taehyung meremas payudara milik sang penari lembut, menghasilkan desahan kecil yang lolos dari bibir tipis tersebut. "Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Choi Jin Ri."

\--no promises--

Jungkook memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah. Mobil audi a8 hitam di sampingnya yang terparkir apik seakan memberitahu Jungkook jika Taehyung telah pulang.

Ia melangkah gontai menuju pintu masuk rumah, hendak mendorongnya namun sial karena pintunya terkunci.

"Bangsat. Si bodoh Taehyung itu sudah kuberi tahu untuk tidak mengunci pintu tetap saja di kunci." Jungkook menyumpah serapahi Taehyung dengan segala ke dongolannya. Ia merunduk, mengambil kunci cadangan yang di letakkan pada bawah karpet.

Jungkook memutar kenop pintu dan—

Hal pertama yang di lihat Jungkook adalah seorang wanita yang menungging menghadap pintu dengan Taehyung di belakangnya yang bergerak brutal.

"Bajingan bangsat! Jika bersetubuh jangan di ruang tamu bodoh! Terlebih jika aku belum pulang!" Jungkook berjalan melewati Taehyung yang seakan menghiraukannya —setelah menutup pintu depan kembali, tentu saja— karena, _what the fuck_ dia tidak berhenti sama sekali dari kegiatannya menyetubuhi jalang yang entah siapa namanya.

Jungkook berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, merasa benar-benar mual mendengar jeritan nikmat dari sang jalang yang jika boleh jujur Jungkook lebih baik mendengar suata kentut Jimin sahabatnya ketimbang desahan nyaring milik sang jalang.

Saat tiba pada lantai dua buru-buru ia memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan keras agar si Kim bodoh itu dapat mendengarnya. Jungkook menggeram.

Bisa gila ia lama-lama jika Taehyung membawa jalang berbeda tiap hari dan menyetubuhinya di sudut-sudut rumah. Mulai dari taman, halaman, ruang tengah, dapur, kamar mandi tamu, hingga yang paling membuat Jungkook geleng-geleng kepala adalah saat Taehyung menyetubuhi jalangnya di dalam loteng!

Yatuhan, suara nya benar benar terdengar nyaring di kamar Jungkook malam itu.

Apa guna kamar miliknya yang seluas itu?!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kim Taehyung itu bangsat.

Bayangkan hingga pukul tiga pagi suara erangan itu masih saja terdengar hingga lantai dua!

Jungkook tak habis pikir jika ia menikahi seorang _hiper sex_ seperti Taehyung. Kadang kala Jungkook berpikir, usia pernikahannya yang baru memasuki satu bulan dan sudah lebih dari sepuluh jalang yang di bawa Taehyung kerumah.

Jungkook kadang menyumpahi Taehyung untuk mengebirinya agar tak membawa jalang-jalang murahan itu di rumahnya. Tapi Jungkook masih sadar batasan amarahnya.

Pukul delapan pagi, dan Jungkook masih setia bergelung dengan selimut bergambar _ironman_ miliknya.

Memang ada bagusnya jika kau bekerja di perusahaan milikmu sendiri, karena _yeah_ , kau bisa mengambil cuti beberapa hari lebih lama setelah pernikahan.

Namun suara alarm sialan yang Jungkook lupa setel ulang membuat Rabu paginya tidak sesuai ekspektasi; bergelung selimut hingga malam tiba.

Tangan Jungkook merambat, meraba-raba meja nakas dan menekan tombol agar suara alarm miliknya tidak berdering lagi. Ia membuka selimutnya, menampakkan wajah dengan kantung mata tebal dan— oh, jangan lupa muka kucel serta rambut berantakannya.

Jeon Jungkook pada pagi hari benar-benar mirip dengan hantu di film _Ju-On_.

Ia berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi, menatap sekilas wajahnya yang benar-benar mirip setan di kaca wastafel sebelum membuka pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri.

Setelah bersih-bersih —Termasuk kamarnya juga— Jungkook menuruni tangga, berjalan ke arah dapur untuk sekedar membuat roti panggang dengan selai nanas di atasnya.

Jungkook menatap sekeliling, tak ada kehadiran Taehyung.

Jungkook pikir, Taehyung sudah pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali, namun suara pintu terbuka seolah menampik seluruh hipotensi Jungkook.

"Pagi." Jungkook berucap malas, memilih menghabiskan rotinya dan segera pergi menyerahkan desain-desain terbaru untuk pameran bulan depan kepada _Meme_ -nya.

"Aku tidak pulang malam ini, ada urusan kantor." Taehyung berucap tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jungkook. Mengambil cangkir kopi dan mengisinya lalu membawa kembali ke kamarnya.

Kala pintu kamar Taehyung tertutup, Jungkook memekik kecil.

"Yes! Tidak ada erangan malam ini!" ia mengepalkan tinjunya keudara, tersenyum senang karena tak akan ada lagi jalang yang pria bodoh itu bawa.

Buru-buru Jungkook mengambil ponsel di sakunya,

 ** _Jeon Jungkook._**

Ingin main malam ini? _09.45am_

Aku kosong :p _09.46am_

Jungkook menggigit sisi lain dari roti bakarnya, sekedar menunggu balasan SMS sang kekasih.

 ** _Beloved Prince_**

Ingin menggoda? _09.52am_

Baiklah, aku akan pulang awal. _09.53am_

Kau yang minta sayang, jangan salahkan aku jika... Ya, kau tau 'kan? _09.55am_

Jungkook terkikik geli melihat balasan dari kekasihnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Jungkook bermain dengan Mingyu, pernikahan yang tidak di rencanakan ini benar-benar menyiksa Jungkook.

 ** _Jeon Jungkook._**

Ay ay captain! _09.58am_

Jungkook beranjak dari dapur, ia sedikit mendengus kala bau sperma masih sedikit tercium mengingat posisi dapur yang dekat dengan ruang tamu.

—No Promises—

Kantor milik _meme_ nya tampak lenggang pagi ini, mungkin akibat dari pameran busana di paris kemarin. Jungkook berjalan ke arah resepsionis dengan sebuah map berwarna biru yang ia tenteng.

" _Meme_ ada?" resepsionis tersebut tampak membolak-balik beberapa halaman buku di hadapannya, sedikit mengernyit sebelum mendongakkan kepala menghadap Jungkook. "Ibu sepertinya sedang keluar, kata ibu jika tuan datang membawa desain baju, suruh memberikan kepada saya."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk sekilas, menyerahkan map biru yang berisi gambaran-gambaran baju yang ia buat musim dingin lalu.

 ** _BRAKK!_**

Jungkook terjengat, hampir saja menjatuhkan lembaran-lembaran desain jika saja sang resepsionis tak sigap menangkapnya.

Ia menoleh ke asal suara, menatap sengit kearah pemuda berjas dengan beberapa pengawalnya yang memegangi seorang lelaki parubaya dengan darah yang merembes di dahinya.

Sontak mata Jungkook membelalak menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Buru-buru ia menaruh map birunya dan berlari ke asal suara, "Tuan jangan—"

Teriakan sang resepsionis pun tak Jungkook hiraukan, yang ia inginkan adalah menendang wajah songong yang kini menatap jijik ke lelaki parubaya tersebut.

"Bajingan! Kalian pikir ini gang sempit apa?! main adu jotos seenaknya aja!" Jungkook berteriak, menepis tangan pengawal sang pemuda berjas yang semula memegangi kedua tangan bapak yang kini duduk bersandar di loker.

"Oy, mas, ini kantor _Meme_ saya. Jaga _attitude_ dong kalau mau bertamu kesini, jangan seenaknya main pukul-pukul karyawan saya. Kalau misal karyawan saya masuk rumah sakit, tidak ada yang menggantikan, mas mau perusahaan _Meme_ saya rugi?!"

Jungkook berkata menggebu-gebu, jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pemuda berjas yang kini melepaskan kacamata hitamnya lalu menyimpannya ke saku jasnya. "Bukan urusan saya _dong_ , saya disini cuma suruhan, disuruh menghabisi tikus got sialan ini."

Pemuda tersebut menunjuk ke arah bapak-bapak yang tadi menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. "Tikus got? Mas tidak lihat jika dia ini manusia? Mata mas _tuli_ ya, sampai tidak tahu tikus got mana dan manusia mana!"

Jungkook mengggeram, meremat tangannya di hadapan sang pemuda berjas akibat amarah yang telah meluap-luap, namun di balas cekikikan oleh pengawal sang pemuda di belakangnya.

"T1, bilang pada kantor pusat kita sudah menemukan tikus gotnya. Tapi seorang wanita sok tahu malah membela bajingan tersebut." lelaki itu berkata pada pengawalnya dengan melirik Jungkook pada bagian ' _wanita sok tahu_ '.

"Wanita katamu?!"

"Baik, tuan." pengawal tersebut mengeluarkan _walki-talki_ dari celananya, sedikit berbisik yang membuat Jungkook menggeritkan gigi.

"Nah, _Nyo_ — maksud saya, Tuan _sok tahu_ , kami belum selesai soal ini. Jadi lain kali, jangan mengganggu pekerjaan kami jika anda tidak mau di ganggu."

Pemuda tersebut merapikan jasnya, memakai kaca mata hitamnya kembali dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan gedung utama.

Jungkook membantu pria parubaya yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar di loker untuk berdiri, menuntunnya menuju ruang kesehatan yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian.

Selepas dokter menangani pria tersebut, Jungkook dengan sigap menunggu hingga selesai, sampai dokter muda tersebut keluar, Jungkook baru masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

"Bapak kenal orang-orang tadi?" Jungkook membuka suara, nada suaranya benar-benar mengintimidasi. Tersirat rasa ketakutan di mata pria tersebut, giginya bergemeletuk ketakutan, tangannya bergetar dan pandangannya seakan waswas dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Saya minta maaf tuan. Saya minta maaf. Saya tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Saya minta maaf, tapi tolong jangan keluarkan saya dari sini."

Pria tersebut tiba-tiba memohon dengan suara kerasnya, menarik-narik kemeja maron yang digunakan Jungkook. Menangis dengan kedua tangan yang seolah meminta pengampunan membuat Jungkook tambah penasaran akan masalah orang-orang tadi.

"Katakan siapa—" Jungkook meremat pundak pria tersebut, "—orang-orang tersebut."

Jungkook menatap tajam keiris pria tersebut, menjadikannya semakin ketakutan.

"Mereka—"

 ** _BRAKK!_**

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, menampilkan pengawal pemuda berjas sebelumnya namun kini dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Maaf tuan, namun pria ini harus kami bawa." pengawal yang berwajah meras berbicara, menyelonong masuk diikuti petugas lainnya. "Hey! Dia karyawanku, kalian harus meminta ijin dulu padaku!"

Jungkook berteriak nyaring namun tak di gubris, mereka menuntun pria parubaya tersebut hingga keluar ruang kesehatan, menyisakan satu pengawal yang tadi berbicara pertama. "Saya disuruh oleh bos saya, jadi tidak perlu ijin anda jika ada karyawan bajingan seperti dia. Terimakasih, semoga hari anda baik-baik saja."

Pengawal tersebut membungkukkan badan, berlalu pergi dengan setelan hitamnya.

" _Jungkook?_ "

—No Promises—

" _Meme_ kenapa membiarkan orang seperti mereka masuk sih?" Jungkook menggerutu, —setelah di panggil untuk mengikuti ibunya ke kantor—

"Mereka orang baik, nak." Sang ibu menyesap kopi yang di berikan oleh pelayan beberapa menit lalu. Mengintip Jungkook dari atas cangkir yang ia minum, menatap putranya yang sepertinya tidak senang akan jawaban dari Memenya. " _Meme_ tidak lihat? Mereka membawa karyawan _Meme_ setelah memukulnya hingga babak belur."

"Ini namanya kekerasan." Jungkook mengehela napas panjang, menyender ke sofa dengan tangan yang memijat pelipisnya. "Dia jahat nak, _Meme_ sudah tahu dari awal. _Meme_ sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk tidak melaporkannya pada pihak yang berwenang namun ia tetap saja bertindak jahat."

Jungkook sontak menegakkan badannya dari senderan sofa, dahinya mengernyit tanda bingung. "Orang jahat?"

Ibu Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti pada putranya, seolah mengatakan ' _anak kecil tidak boleh tahu_ ,' pada Jungkook.

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri, nak."

—No Promises—

hey hoyy gimana gimana? mianek tida ada moment pikuknya wehe ;-;

dan buat yang nebak pacarnya Jungkook itu Mingyu, selamet deh.

aku pingin buat kayak jadwal updatenya gitu, kayak seminggu sekali upnya. soalnya kalau aku up sebulan sekali, kadang feelnya ndak kerasa nanti ;-;

jadi doain bakal fast update yeu (3)

rnr juseyooo terimakasih.

 ** _formyv-_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" _Noona_ ," Jungkook sedikit berbisik pada seorang resepsionis berumur dua puluh lebih dengan name tag Lim Nayoung. "Ya?"

"Tadi itu, siapa?" ada jeda sesaat, " _Meme_ bilang mereka orang baik, tapi _meme_ tidak mengatakan apapun saat ku tanya siapa mereka. _Noona_ tahu?"

Nayoung sedikit berjengit, sudah pasti Jungkook akan mempertanyakan siapa orang-orang tersebut yang sudah biasa berkunjung kemari. Jungkook tak begitu senang kerja di kantor, imajinasinya lebih luas jika di rumah untuk menggambar desain, oleh sebab itulah Jungkook tak pernah tahu asal mula orang-orang tersebut, "Maaf tuan, saya juga tidak tahu. Mereka jarang bertamu kemari."

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, Nayoung berkata gugup.

" _Masa_? Lalu jika mereka jarang kemari, _Noona_ tidak mau melaporkan hal-hal ganjil seperti tadi kepada _Meme_?" Jungkook menghujani berbagai pertanyaan, memuaskan rasa penasarannya akan orang sok berkuasa tadi. "Iya. Seperti yang ibu bilang, mereka orang baik. Jadi buat apa saya melapor."

Jungkook mengangguk, sedikit percaya pada sang resepsionis walau dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali mengetahui siapa dalang dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Yasudah, bilang ke _Meme_ kalau aku pulang. Terimakasih, noona."

Jungkook tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya pada sang resepsionis.

Saat kakinya melangkah menuju parkiran, suara notifikasi terdengar dari ponsel yang berada di dalam saku celana bahan Jungkook.

 ** _Beloved Prince_**

Sayang, maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa malam nanti. _12.04pm_

Aku harus lembur untuk mengerjakan skripsi akhirku. _12.05pm_

Jungkook memberenggut kesal, sungguh. Ia merindukan sosok tinggi yang senantiasa menjadi sumber _mood_ nya. Namun apaladaya, sang kekasih juga kini hampir menyelesaikan studi S2nya.

Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak egois, namun tetap saja hatinya mendorong untuk sesekali bersikap egois pada kekasihnya. Segera ia menepis segala pemikiran bodoh dari kepalanya.

 ** _Jeon Jungkook._**

Tak apa. _13.35pm_

Semangat untuk skripsi mu! :D _13.36pm_

— **No Promises** —

Jungkook memutar arah dari rumahnya menuju sebuah kedai dekat perusahaan Memenya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mencicipi cemilan dari kedai ini.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya, membuka pintu kedai yang di sambut suara bel masuk tanda ada seorang pelanggan lain. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari bangku kosong dan—

"Eh?"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja seorang lelaki dengan balutan jas mahal, lengkap dengan sepatu pantopel mengkilat yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. Lelaki tersebut kini tengah menatap jengah ke arah layar _MacBook_ silver miliknya.

"Kim?"

Jungkook memanggil sekali lagi, pria tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, sedikit kaget melihat Jungkook dengan balutan kemeja merah maroon tengah berkeliaran di kedai ini. "Jeon? Buat apa kemari?"

"Ah, itu," Jungkook menarik kursi di hadapan Taehyung, mendudukkan dirinya dan memanggil pelayan. "Aku memberikan rancangan busana pada _Meme_ , karena belum makan siang, aku memutar jalan dan memilih makan di sini."

Pelayan yang di panggil Jungkook melangkah mendekati mereka, menanyakan pesanan Jungkook dengan sopan. "Aku teh dan croissant saja."

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk, berbalik dan melangkah menuju kasir.

"Kupikir kau di gedung utama." Taehyung menghela napas, mematikan laptopnya dan menatap kedua _onyx_ Jungkook. "Ya, aku bosan di kantor dengan berbagai tugas, jadi aku membawa _MacBook_ ku kemari sembari meminum kopi."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesamping, "Saat aku ke kantor, ada orang-orang yang menyeret karyawanku dengan paksa. Mereka bilang sudah diijinkan oleh bos mereka, dan _Meme_ bilang mereka orang baik. Menurutku tidak, karena aku belum tahu tentang mereka."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "orang-orang yang menyeret karyawanmu?" Jungkook mengangguk, "ya, mereka memakai jas dengan bos mereka yang menggunakan kacamata hitam."

"Mungkin ibumu benar." Taehyung menjawab sekenanya.

"Penjualannya lancar?" Jungkook mengubah topik, menarik _MacBook_ Taehyung dan menyalakannya, sesaat muncul lah berbagai grafik peningkatan dari bulan ke bulan.

Taehyung mengintip sekilas ke layar MacBooknya, menggeser kursor untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Ya, mereka senang dengan desain musim semi yang kau buat tahun lalu. Penjualannya meningkat bahkan hingga sekarang." Tangan panjang Taehyung menunjuk ke arah sebuah grafik garis yang menunjukkan peningkatan dari bulan ke bulan.

"Aku tengah dibanjiri ide kala itu." Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, menarik _MacBook_ nya dari hadapan Jungkook. "Kau sudah mulai bekerja sekarang?"

Taehyung memandang layar _MacBook_ nya seksama, bola matanya seakan mengikuti gerakan kursor di layar, "Ya. Tak ada yang menggantikan posisiku jika aku terus menerus meminta cuti. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu suka berdiam diri."

" _Workaholic_." Jungkook menyeletuk, membuat Taehyung sukses tertawa pendek.

"Ya, bisa dikata seperti itu." senyap selama beberapa sekon sebelum ponsel miliknya menyala, tanda ada telepon dari seseorang, "Maaf," Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya setelah diberi anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh kebelakang, menatap bahu lebar milik _suami_ — **coret** — Taehyung. Ia terlihat kesal, terbukti dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras ketika menjawab obrolan dari seberang dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"Maaf tuan? Ini pesanannya."

Jungkook sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan pelayan dengan nampan berisi teh dan croissant miliknya. "Ah, ya. Silahkan taruh saja."

"Em, bisakah kau membungkuskan satu croissant lagi?"

"Tentu, tuan." Sang pelayang tersenyum halus, menempatkan nampan hitamnya di dada. "Terimakasih."

 ** _Kring_**

Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, memperlihatkan Taehyung yang tengah tergesa-gesah berjalan ke arahnya. "Ingin kembali?"

"Ya. Ada masalah di kantor," Taehyung menarik _MacBook_ nya, menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "dan, selamat siang."

Ia membalikkan badan, berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju mobil audi yang ia parkir di depan kedai.

 **—No Promises—**

"Tae!"

Jungkook berlari tergesa menuju Taehyung yang tengah membuka pintu mobil. "Apa?"

Jungkook menyerahkan bungkusan berlogo kedai yang ia masuki barusan, "ambil, aku tahu kau tidak makan dari pagi. Jagalah kesehatan meski banyak pekerjaan."

Taehyung mengambil bungkusan tersebut, terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil ke arah Jungkook, "Terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa."

Jungkook tetap terpaku dalam pijakannya, menatap mobil Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin hilang di telan jarak. Hingga mobil milik Taehyung menghilang dari penglihatan Jungkook, barulah ia kembali memasuki kedai.

Memang apa salahnya memberi sedikit _ekhem_ perhatian kepada temanmu. Tidak di larang kan?

 **—No Promises—**

Seorang lelaki mengetuk pintu ruangan berwarna krem dengan beberapa lukisan yang tergantung apik di sebelah pintu masuk. Seorang lelaki lain terlihat membuka pintu, menampilkan senyuman selamat datang dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk pada sofa yang telah di sediakan.

Ia menutup kembali pintu, setelah sebelumnya mengecek keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar sepi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang,"

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum remeh, menyeruput secangkir teh tawar dengan seringai khasnya. "Oh, tidak mungkin saya tidak datang."

"Ya, tipikal orang sepertimu pasti bukan termasuk yang ' _menusuk dari belakang_ '." lelaki yang tengah menyeruput tehnya tertawa ringan, gigi putihnya terlihat sangat jelas serta kedua matanya menyipit. "Mungkin memang aku lebih senang akan menusuk secara terang-terangan. Kupikir, ayolah, kurang seru jika kau harus bermain di belakang."

"Anda sangat berbahaya," lelaki parubaya di depannya berkata ringan, menempatkan sebuah dokumen bersampul merah ke arah tamu di depannya. "Kupikir ini yang anda mau, namun sayang sekali, sisanya harus anda bayar dengan harga yang mahal."

Lelaki tersebut menegakkan badannya, mengambil dokumen yang berisi suatu biodata seseorang, lengkap dengan berbagai foto tempat terakhir di temukannya. "Mungkin ia bagus, dilihat dari riwayatnya, bisa saja ia berharga mahal."

"Ah, siapa dia?"

"Permata. Kunci untuk dapat menaklukkannya." pria tersebut menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum penuh arti dihadapan tamunya yang kini menampilkan seringai lebar di wajah keriputnya. "Aku ambil. Senang bisa berbisnis dengan mu. Akan ku kirim biayanya setelah ini."

"Anda memang selalu mencari yang seperti ini,"

Kedua orang tersebut berjabat tangan, saling menyunggingkan senyum sebelum salah satunya keluar dengan menenteng map berisi biodata seseorang yang rahasia.

Saat ia keluar dari kantor tersebur, seringai di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang. Ia melangkah angkuh, seluruh pegawai yang melewatinya menunduk takut.

" _Lama tak bertemu, namun kupastikan kita bertemu dengan kau yang menunduk kalah._ " gumamnya pelan.

—No Promises—

haii fast update nih :3

dann aku agak kecewa sih sama capt kemaren, yg review dikit bangetttt beda sama siders yang buaaanyak banget huhuhu. maaf kalau ffku ga bagus bagus amat. masih amatir soalnye wehe

dan sesuai janjiku aku up seminggu sekaliii! 1! ya kalau ndak mager wkwk. terimakasih, EnJoy!!

-formyv


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Suasana gedung utama nampak sangat sibuk, beberapa rancangan yang sudah siap di perdagangkan nampak memenuhi lobby gedung. Orang berseragam serba hitam mengangkut beberapa potong pakaian dan juga beberapa mannequin yang memang digunakan untuk memamerkan pakaian tersebut.

Jeon Joohyun, seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang kini menginjak umur tiga puluh sembilan tahun nampak wira-wiri membantu karyawannya yang tengah memindahkan beberapa potong pakaian ke lobby.

Meski terkenal akan sosoknya yang tegas, namun Jeon Joohyun bukanlah seorang bos yang mudah tersinggung mengenai karyawannya. Ia lebih memilih bersikap kalem, dan menyelesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang anak, Jeon Jungkook.

Kadang ia berpikir, sifat-sifatnya tidak ada yang menurun sama sekali pada anak putranya.

Oh— mungkin kecantikannya lah yang menurun kepada sang putra.

Ia melangkah tegas menuju meja resepsionis, karyawan dengan name tag Lim Nayoung nampak memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran buku tamu di balik mejanya. Joohyun mengetuk meja Nayoung beberapa kali sebelum sang resepsionis mendongakkan kepala dan berdiri tegap.

Joohyun terkekeh geli memandang karyawannya yang terlalu segan pada dirinya. "Santai saja, bukankah ini sudah masuk jam makan siang?" Joohyun berbasa-basi, dibalas senyuman paksa oleh sang karyawan.

"I—iya Bu, ini masih ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan."

Joohyun mengangguk, "saya ingin berbicara masalah Jungkook."

Suara Joohyun menghentikan aktifitas Nayoung yang tengah mengecek buku tamu. "Tuan Jungkook?" Joohyun mengangguk ringan.

"Bisakah kau temui aku di kantor selepas makan siang nanti? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan." Joohyun tersenyum singkat sebelum meninggalkan meja resepsionis, membiarkan rambut cokelat yang ia gerai sepunggung menari seiring langkahnya.

Nayoung meneguk ludah, berusaha mengingat-ingat kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat pada tuan Jungkook.

Kepalanya memanas, seingatnya tak pernah ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada tuan Jungkook, mengingat kedatangannya yang hanya sebulan sekali untuk menyerahkan lembaran desain pada Meme-nya.

Setelah lama berpikir, ia menghela napas pasrah, membiarkan badannya terduduk lesu memandangi buku tamu di hadapannya.

 ** _—No Promises—_**

Taehyung pulang pukul tiga dini hari tadi. Jungkook tahu akibat suara deru mesin yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia menarik selimut, menutupi seluruh badannya dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur namun tak bisa. Jungkook memutar mata malas, memilih untuk turun kebawah sekedar mengambil air.

Kala membuka pintu, onyx Jungkook menangkap sosok pria berbalut kaos putih oblong tengah ber- skype entah dengan siapa.

Jungkook memicingkan mata, menelisik kearah seorang pria berjenggot lebat dengan beberapa rambut yang telah beruban tengah berbicara serius dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook melangkah maju, memilih untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya akan orang asing berwajah bule yang terpampang jelas di layar MacBook Taehyung.

Jungkook menahan napas kala onyx si orang asing menatap ke arahnya dari layar MacBook Taehyung.

Jungkook berbalik, bersembunyi di dinding dekat tangga. Kala ia mencoba untuk mengintip, malah mata elang Taehyung yang seolah mengunci dirinya.

Jungkook meneguk ludah kasar, paling benci jika harus ketahuan jika melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

Ia menghembuskan napas kasar, berbalik dan mencoba untuk menuruni tangga. Syukur karena kini Taehyung tengah menutup MacBooknya dan tak lagi menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"P—pagi."

Jungkook gugup setengah mati. Sial. Pandangan Taehyung membuat nyalinya ciut saat jarak antar mereka semakin dekat. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Taehyung, mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu di dalamnya.

"Pagi," Taehyung menjawab singkat, suara beratnya menyapu pendengaran Jungkook. "Aku minta maaf karena mengintip." Jungkook meremat gelas berisi susu di hadapannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut-takut jika pria di sampingnya murka.

"Ya. Aku yang salah karena menerima panggilan di sini."

Hanya itu yang terdengar di indera pendengaran Jungkook sebelum pria di sampingnya menyeret MacBook silver ke kamarnya.

Jungkook mengutuk rasa penasarannya yang keterlaluan. Namun dilain sisi ia juga tidak menyalahkan rasa ingin tahunya, mungkin jika kau terbangun dan menemukan suami — _coret_ — temanmu tengah melakukan video call dengan seorang yang asing, mungkin kau juga akan penasaran dengan siapa ia bertelepon.

Jungkook menggedikkan bahu, mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan dan memilih untuk menghabiskan susu yang ada di hadapannya.

 ** _—No Promises—_**

Nayoung melangkah gontai menuju sebuah ruang di lantai paling atas gedung. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan beberapa kali hingga seorang berwajah ayu membukakannya dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Ah, ya. Silahkan masuk." Joohyun menepi, membiarkan karyawannya memasuki ruang kerja miliknya.

Nayoung berdiri di samping sofa merah milik atasannya, menunduk takut kalau-kalau atasannya murka. Joohyun yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pelan, "Duduk, Nayoung. Untuk apa sofa selebar ini jika tidak di duduki." Nayoung tersenyum sungkan, mendudukkan dirinya pelan pada sofa merah panjang di sampingnya.

"Nah, aku ingin berbicara tentang Jungkook. Kau tahu jika kemarin orang-orang itu datang kemari, dan aku melihatmu bercakap-cakap dengan Jungkook. Apa dia menanyakan orang-orang tersebut kepadamu?"

Nayoung meneguk ludah kasar, berbicara gugup menanggapi atasannya. "I—iya."

Joohyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa empuk di belakang. "Apa kau memberitahu siapa mereka?"

"Tidak!" Nayoung setengah berteriak, buru-buru ia menutup mulutnya yang berbicara kelewat keras. "M—maksud saya, saya tidak memberitahukan siapa orang itu kepada tuan Jungkook. Saya hanya mengatakan jika mereka orang baik, jadi saya tidak pernah melaporkan perbuatan seperti itu kepada Ibu."

Joohyun mengangguk singkat, kembali menegakkan duduknya. "Lim Nayoung,"

Nayoung mendongak pelan, onyx nya bersibobrok dengan milik atasannya. Joohyun menautkan jemarinya, menunduk dan menutupi hidung serta mulut dengan tautan jarinya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini."

 ** _— No Promises —_**

Jungkook meremat kertas-kertas berisi sketsa kasar untuk pakaian bulan depan dan membuangnya dengan asal ke tong sampah di sebelah meja tulisnya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, dari tadi yang ada di pikirannya hanya kejadian waktu dini hari tadi. Kira-kira siapa orang yang melakukan video call dengan Taehyung? Jungkook pikir, Taehyung bukan seorang yang mudah bergaul dan terutama dengan seorang lelaki parubaya berwajah bule.

Ya memang kenapa jika Taehyung mempunyai teman orang asing, pikirnya.

"Bisa gila aku lama-lama." Ia menenggak gelas berisi air yang semula ia letakkan dimeja.

Deru mesin mobil membuat Jungkook berhenti meminum, memilih untuk sekedar mengintip dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Taehyung ada di sana.

Berbalut kemeja hitam lengkap dengan sepatu pantopel mengkilap yang disemir oleh pembantunya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia melajukan kendaraannya menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Seperti sedang terburu-buru. Atau mungkin memang terburu-buru.

Jungkook menggedikkan bahu, kembali ke meja tulisnya yang berserakan oleh lembaran lembaran kusut desain pakaian miliknya.

 ** _—No Promises—_**

"Mereka mengirim lagi. Tapi sudah diamankan oleh bawahan mu." Joohyun menyeruput teh dalam cangkir yang ia bawa menuju sofa merah. Menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun sementara orang di hadapannya seakan menghujani tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Kuharap kau memperketat penjagaan, ia semakin licik, bergerak cepat layaknya belut yang sukar di dapat. Kau juga harus cepat. Lambat laun ia akan mengetahui ini, dan, kau tahu aku tak ingin ia tahu."

Ia menaruh cangkir yang semula di genggamnya, membongkar isi tas bermerk yang terletak di sebelah kanan lalu meletakkan sebuah amplop tebal kepada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau tahu aku tak ingin ia terluka, jadi, kuberikan kau uang. Bersenang-senanglah selagi aku mengurus sisanya. Bukankah kau suaminya—"

"— _Tae_?"

Taehyung mengambil amplop tebal tersebut, membuka isinya dan kembali meletakkan dimeja. "Tugasku hanya menjaga, aku tak ingin menjadi seorang suami untuk anakmu, Joohyun. Dan terlebih aku hanya menikahinya karena kau. Kuulangi, karena kau."

Taehyung menunjuk tajam Joohyun dengan jari panjangnya, menatap tak suka ke arah wanita yang kini menyeringai ayu. "Well, tentu saja aku tak akan lupa. Ambil saja uangnya, perketat keamanan di rumahmu. Pastika ia tak tahu soal ini karena mungkin, sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan terjadi."

"Bodoh sekali aku menikahi anakmu, ia tak berguna untuk kedepannya." Taehyung berbicara mengejek, Joohyun menggeram tertahan menanggapi ocehan Taehyung. "Lagipula, bisa saja aku menyamar menjadi ayah angkat baginya. Kau lebih berguna ketimbang anak cengengmu yang selalu ingin tahu."

Joohyun menggebrak meja di hadapannya, menatap garang ke arah Taehyung yang masih saja tersenyum remeh. "Jaga ucapanmu Kim. Ia bukan anak cengeng yang selalu ingin tahu."

Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Joohyun, memandang tajam dengan mata elangnya. Atmosfer dalam ruangan menegang, kedua kubu sama liciknya. "Seperti kau tak tahu saja anakmu itu terlalu kekanakan. Aku bukan orang yang ulung dalam hal kebaikan. Kau menyuruhku untuk bersikap baik dan, yeah, aku berhasil. Hanya saja untuk sementara. Ia tak terlalu berguna selain untuk mengikat kontrak denganmu."

Taehyung menyelipkan untaian anak rambut Joohyun yang menjuntai ke balik telinganya. Berdiri lalu membungkuk sekedar formalitas belaka lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Joohyun yang teredam emosi.

Saat berada di ambang pintu, ia berkata, "Ah, ya, Jeon. Kuharap anakmu menjadi licik sepertimu. Kau terlalu lembek mendidiknya."

Diakhiri dengan lambaian tangan serta seringai tampan di wajah Taehyung.

 ** _—No Promises—_**

terimakasih, jangan lupa fav-follow-review! /bow


	6. Chapter 5

Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook untuk mengecat seluruh dinding putih di rumahnya. Awalnya permintaan konyol Jungkook tidak di terima, namun melihat hasil lukisan pemuda tersebut yang tergantung pada dinding ruang tamu membuatnya terkesima.

Membawa kabar baik bahwa ia memperbolehkan untuk mengecat dinding-dinding rumahnya yang bewarna putih membuat Jungkook memekik girang.

Setiap akhir pekan Jungkook selalu melukis. Well, pekerjaannya sebagai desainer di perusahaan ibunya membuat hobi baru muncul dalam diri. Lukisan yang di buat kebanyakan abstrak; berpola garis melengkung, sejajar, hingga cipratan kuas yang di sengaja membuat dinding halaman belakang lebih bewarna.

Taehyung memang memperbolehkan. Namun hanya dinding halaman belakang saja yang boleh di lukis. Meski begitu, dinding yang bukan main besarnya tidak menyurutkan kebahagian Jungkook.

Kini, ia tengah duduk bersimpuh menghadap sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang berisi cat bewarna krem. Mencelupkan kuas panjangnya lalu menorehkan pada dinding pucat, membentuk pola garis melengkung kebawah; hidung.

Jungkook jarang melukis wajah manusia. Namun, ini ayahnya. Ia rindu, jadi, ia memutuskan untuk melukis wajah rupawan ayahnya pada dinding yang semula bewarna putih.

Tangannya terulur mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kosong di sebelahnya, menuangkan cat bewarna merah dan hitam. Masing-masing satu. Kemudian, ia mulai mencelupkan kuasnya lagi, menorehkan gambaran bibir tebal milik sang ayah yang bewarna merah kehitaman.

Meski pengusaha kaya, ayahnya tak luput dari orang-orang pada umumnya. Merokok. Membuat bibir ayahnya menghitam dengan beberapa gigi depan yang menguning. Jungkook pernah menemukan ayahnya dengan tiga kotak rokok di meja, sebotol minuman alkohol juga beberapa obat penenang.

Waktu itu bisnis ayahnya hampir di ambang batas, merasa kacau, ayahnya melampiaskan dengan hal yang tak baik. Jungkook kecil mengingatkan, namun saat itu ayahnya berkata, "Kau masih kecil, Nak. Besar nanti kau akan tahu rasanya hartamu ludes akibat orang picik yang menyamar menjadi karyawan magang."

Lalu sang ayah membelai rambut cokelatnya, mencium keningnya sebelum berjalan gontai menuju kamar atas. Jungkook kecil hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung, berusaha mencerna perkataan orang dewasa yang membingungkan.

Berkutat selama hampir empat jam akhirnya lukisan sang ayah selesai. Jungkook memandang kagum pada hasil karyanya sendiri. Ia ingin menyentuh pipi sang ayah namun catnya masih basah, jadi, ia urungkan niatnya dengan membereskan segala macam peralatan, membuang koran-koran yang dijadikannya alas lalu mencuci tangan dengan kran di pojok taman.

Ia mengangkut segala peralatannya, melangkah masuk rumah melewati pintu belakang dan menemui Taehyung tengah menyesap kopi di meja dapur.

Jungkook meletakkan alat-alat melukisnya pada ruang di bawah tangga. Lalu, ia berjalan pelan ke arah dapur, sekedar mengambil segelas air untuk tenggorokannya yang mengering.

"Pagi tadi kemana?" Suara Jungkook terdengar, sedikit teredam oleh bunyi gelembung air yang meletus saat dirinya memencet tombol di dispenser.

"Hanya mengunjungi ibumu," Taehyung menjawab sekenanya, kembali menyeruput kopi yang tersisa separo. "Membicarakan sesuatu yang sedikit mendesak." Lanjutnya.

" _Yeah_ , orang sibuk sepertimu apa yang tidak mendesak." Jungkook meminum air dalam gelas sambil berdiri, memuaskan dahaganya hingga air dalam gelas habis. "Ibumu menitip uang. Akan ku transfer nanti ke rekeningmu."

Jungkook menaikkan satu alis, menaruh gelas kosongnya di pinggiran wastafel. "Uang? Untuk apa?"

"Sesuatu. Belilah baju atau cat-cat mu, bersenang-senanglah selagi bisa, Jeon." Taehyung tersenyum dalam gelasnya. Jungkook memicingkan mata, tak suka pembicaraan Taehyung yang terlalu abu-abu. "Selagi bisa, maksutmu?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya pada bocah sepertimu." Jungkook menggeram, meremat jemarinya yang kini memutih di samping kedua pinggulnya. "Aku dua puluh satu tahun Kim—"

"Dan aku dua puluh delapan," Taehyung menyela Jungkook, menbuatnya bertambah marah. "Belajarlah yang pandai, Jeon. Ibumu akan bangga jika kau berguna."

Lalu, Taehyung pergi.

Hanya seperti itu. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang dirundung banyak pertanyaan. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing akan semua rahasia yang Taehyung sembunyikan.

Seharusnya ia tidak memikirkannya, namun, otak bodohnya malah melakukan sebaliknya.

—No Promises—

Seorang pria tua baru saja keluar dari lift, diikuti beberapa _bodyguard_ berbadan besar dengan wajah mereka yang mengeras. Semua orang tunduk kala pria tersebut melangkah dengan angkuhnya, tangannya yang mulai keriput ia masukkan ke dalam kantong di celana bahannya, matanya yang menyipit karena kerutan di wajah membuatnya berjalan sedikit sempoyongan. Seperti orang mabuk, tapi bukan.

"Lakukan dengan benar." ia berbisik ke salah satu _bodyguard_ nya, lalu sang _bodyguard_ berlari pergi meninggalkan rombongan pria tua tadi.

Ia tiba di depan pintu kayu mahoni yang berukir relief bunga, mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum sang empu membukakan dengan raut cemas-cemas. Seolah berkata pada diri sendiri ' _seharusnya tidak kubuka pintu ini tadi_ '. Namun terlambat, karena kini pria tersebut melangkah masuk di temani seorang pesuruhnya yang berbadan besar serta berwajah garang.

"Tak ingin memberi pelukan padaku, teman lama?" Pria tua tersebut tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, suaranya sedikit serak akibat terlalu banyak merokok dan minum alkohol, giginya yang kuning terpampang jelas, namun, wangi pria tersebut benar-benar maskulin. Layaknya seorang pengusaha yang masih muda, membuat pria di hadapannya malah semakin bergidik ketika ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Taejoon." Ia memeluknya singkat, mempersilahkan pria berumur rentan untuk duduk di sofa mahalnya yang baru di bersihkan seminggu lalu.

"Kau nampak ketakutan, apa yang membuatmu takut sahabat lamaku? Apa karena pesuruhku yang berwajah garang ini?" Ia tertawa di akhir kalimat, sedikit terbatuk lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya yang miring tadi. "Keluarlah, akan ku panggil jika sudah selesai."

Sang _Bodyguard_ pun membungkuk pada tuannya, berjalan keluar sebelum melirik sekali pada Yunho.

"Nah, sekarang hanya ada kita."

"Aku masih belum dapat informasi apapun, Joon." Yunho meremat jemarinya, tak berani menatap mata pria di hadapannya. "Ku sangka kau senang berbasa-basi." ia tertawa pendek.

Lalu, raut wajah Taejoon berubah. Airmukanya berubah, sama halnya dengan atmosfer di ruangan ini yang mencekam. Matanya yang penuh canda tawa kini hilang, tergantikan dengan mata setajam belati, bak menusukmu bahkan jika ia hanya melirikmu sesaat. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk tepat waktu, sahabatku?"

"Ya. Aku sudah berusaha. Namun, semua datanya hilang. Aku tak habis pikir ia terlalu picik untuk menyamar dan menghilangkan seluruh informasi terkait dirinya. Hanya ada keterangan palsu di surat-suratnya, kebanyakan informanku di bodohi dengan surat-surat rumahsakit."

Taejoon menegakkan duduknya, tersenyum remeh melihat sahabat lamanya berbicara tanpa gagap. "Apa yang kau tahu. Sesuatu yang berharga. Tak mungkin aku memberimu enam bulan untuk mencari informasi dan tak ada sama sekali yang kau dapat."

"A—ada. Ada. Ada informasi yang kudapat dari beberapa pihak," Yunho menelan ludah gugup, keringat membanjiri dahinya walau AC di ruangan ini menyala dengan suhu 16 derajat. "Dia bekerja sama dengan J Strauss and Company. Kudengar ada yang pernah melihat wajahnya di lobby. Namun kau tahu, sahabatku, bagaimana pemilik J Strauss and Company. Dia licik, bergerak layaknya belut dan menghilang bagai kabut asap."

"Hanya itu?"

"A—aku tak bisa menemukan apapun lagi."

Taejoon menatap ke arah luar, dinding pembatasnya yang berupa kaca membuatnya dapat melihat keluar.

Tangan Yunho menyelip ke belakang, memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya dalam selempitan sofa merah miliknya, mengambil sebuah benda dan—

 ** _Dor!_**

Tepat saat Yunho mengarahkan pistolnya pada Taejoon, sebuah peluru menembus punggungnya. Darah menyembur dari mulut, terakhir kali ia memelotot pada Taejoon yang tersenyum licik, lalu ambruk dengan pistol yang masih di tangan.

Taejoon berdecih ringan, menatap ke arah layar CCTV dan memberi senyum seolah ia berkata ' _kerja bagus_ '.

"Sayang sekali kita harus bertemu seperti ini," Taejoon berjongkok, mengambil pistol berdarah yang di genggam oleh Yunho, menyelipkan pada jas hitam mahalnya lalu melangkah melewati mayat Yunho yang tergeletak di banjiri darah.

Di sudut ruangan, sebuah alat penembak mengeluarkan asapnya.

Taejoon membuka pintu dengan satu tangan, disambut oleh beberapa bodyguard yang menunggu di luar. " _Kotor sekali_ di dalam, tolong bereskan."

Dan ia melangkah pergi dengan bercak darah di ujung-ujung sepatu pantopel mengkilatnya.

Di lain sisi, bodyguard yang di perintahkannya tadi tengah menggenggam sebuah remot kecil bewarna merah, bagian belakangnya dihiasi oleh jasad penuh darah dengan luka tembak di mana-mana.

"J Strauss and Company, hm? Bertemu lagi dengan musuh lama."

 ** _—No Promises—_**

Jungkook selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Mingyu. Bepergian ke sungai Han, mengunjungi taman-taman yang barangkali sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali mereka jelajahi.

Namun kini Mingyu dirundung berbagai tugas, membuatnya sangat jarang untuk sekedar mengabari Jungkook.

Dan, disinilah Jungkook. Duduk termenung di depan sebuah air mancur besar dengan sebungkus gandum. Sesekali ia memberikan gandum pada burung-burung dara yang turun sekedar mematuki jalanan beraspal dengan taburan gandum di sana sini.

Udara dingin, mungkin sebentar lagi musim dingin. Jungkook lupa membawa mantel, hanya jaket tipis bewarna biru yang kini ia gunakan.

Sesekali tangannya menarik jaket miliknya agar tertutup rapat, mencegah udara dingin yang menusuk tulang namun tak bisa. Jadi, ia biarkan saja jaket tipisnya terbuka.

"Hoy!"

Jungkook tersentak, membuat separo isi dari bungkusan gandum tumpah di jalan. Sontak burung-burung berdatangan untuk memakannya. Jungkook hanya memutar mata malas, sudah hapal dengan nada suara si pengganggu.

" _Whops_ , tak lihat," Ia menutupi bibir mungilnya dengan tangan-tangan ramping miliknya. Kuteks bewarna peach sangat cocok dengan kulit tubuhnya yang putih. "Lagi pula, kau seperti seseorang yang baru putus cinta saja, Kak."

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook, meletakkan winter earmuffsnya di samping paha miliknya. "Taehyung _Oppa_ mana?"

"Mati." Jawab Jungkook cepat. Sontak pukulan mendarat di bahunya, membuatnya seketika meringis kesakitan. "Bodoh sekali."

"Kim Sejeong, jika kau menanyakan keberadaan si bodoh kepala _workaholic_ itu jangan padaku. Tanya saja pada pengemis di jalanan. Barangkali kakakmu sekedar mampir untuk bersedekah kepada pengemis tua."

Sejeong memberenggut kesal, mencuri segenggam gandum utuh dari bungkusan di tangan Jungkook lalu melemparnya ke jalanan. Burung-burung mematuk, dan, ia tertawa seperti anak kecil ketika ada yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Lebih bodoh mana dengan yang bepergian keluar hanya menggunakan jaket tipis bewarna biru dengan sebungkus gandum yang ia beli barusan."

"Kau ya." Jungkook berujar sinis yang hanya di balas tawa riang dari Sejeong.

Nah, mari perkenalkan, Kim Sejeong, adik bungsu Kim Taehyung. Terpaut jarak sepuluh tahun dari sang kakak. Bulan kemarin ia lulus SMA dengan nilai terbaik nomor dua.

Sifatnya berbandinh terbalik dengan sang Kakak yang pelit senyum. Sejeong adalah pribadi hangat yang murah senyum, pandai bersosialisasi dan sangat handal dalam hal menganggu.

Pernikahan Jungkook dengan Taehyung yang baru berusia empat bulan membuatnya akrab dengan sang adik. Awalnya Jungkook senang dengan pribadi Sejeong, namun lambat laun ia terganggu dengan sikap ' _mengganggunya_ '.

Bahkan saat dirinya berada di altat dengan Taehyung yang menggenggam tangannya ringan, Sejeong berada di barisan paling depan, meneriakkan 'Yatuhan aku tak percaya kakakku sudah tidak lajang' berulang kali yang mendapat lirikan sinis dari beberapa tamu undangan yang terganggu dengan suara cemprengnya.

 _Over all,_ Jungkook tetap menyayangi adik iparnya ini.

"Dengan siapa kau disini bocah?" Jungkook melemparkan gandum kejalanan. Burung yang datang semakin banyak karena Sejeong melemparkan terlalu banyak tadi.

"Sendiri," jawabnya, "Aku bosan dirumah dengan berbagai gadget. Aku ingin punya pacar dan menikah seperti Taehyung _Oppa_."

Jungkook menatap kaget ke arah Sejeong. Andai saja anak ini tahu bahwa pernikahan hanya menyesatkan baginya, mungkin ia akan berpikir seperti Jungkook. "Belajarlah dulu, cari kerja setelah itu baru menikah."

"Mudah saja, aku bisa kerja di perusahaan Taehyung _Oppa_."

Jungkook menyentil dahi Sejeong pelan, membuatnya meringis lalu mengusap dahinya yang sama sekali tidak memerah. "Bicara saja enak, kakak mu itu otaknya sudah gila oleh pekerjaan."

"Bilang saja kau tidak pernah di manja oleh Kakakku." ia mendengus, uap dingin mengepul di wajahnya

"Memang tidak pernah. Dan, tidak akan pernah." Jungkook menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Apa kakak masih dengan Mingyu _Oppa_?" Jungkook sedikit kaget mendengar nama Mingyu disebutkan. Tapi, ia mengangguk mantap menjawabnya. Dan, Sejeong kembali mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak putus saja? Bukankah Taehyung _Oppa_ lebih tampan?" Sejeong sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya di bagian 'putus saja'. Jungkook tertawa pendek, "Sayangnya aku lebih senang dengan pria tinggi."

"Memang dasarnya kau cebol kak, jadi alibi saja memilih pria tinggi untuk memperbaiki keturunan."

"Terserah." Jungkook melemparkan genggaman terakhir dari bungkus gandumnya.

Sejeong berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celana tebalnya yang kotor. "Aku pergi dulu. Mama akan marah jika pulang terlambat, Dah!"

Ia melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat meninggalkan Jungkook. Saat jarak mereka terpaut jauh, ia berteriak sedikit keras.

"Jangan lupa putuskan Mingyu _Oppa_ dan berkencanlah dengan Taehyung _Oppa_!" di akhiri cekikikan jahil miliknya.

Jungkook geleng-geleng kepala, tingkah kekanakannya mengingatkan dirinya saat masih SMA dulu. Pergi bersama teman-temannya ke timezone, perang salju di halaman rumahnya, pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mendinginkan diri. Kadang ia mulai merasa rindu akan masa-masa sekolahnya yang bebas dahulu.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin meninggalkan bangku taman, namun seseorang menyentuh bahu Jungkook kuat. Jungkook memalingkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah seorang pria tua dengan keriput di wajahnya tengah tersenyum halus ke arahnya.

"Tuan muda Jeon?" tanyanya dengan seringaian di wajah.

 ** _—No Promises—_**

"Bodoh sekali aku meninggalkan _winter earmuffs_ ku di bangku. Semoga saja masih berada disana."

Sejeong melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa, berharap Jungkook berada di sana, atau, berharap jika Jungkook membawa _earmuffs_ nya, jadi ia dapat mengambil kapan-kapan.

Namun, napasnya tercekat kala kedua oniksnya memandang dua manusia yang saling bertatapan.

Itu Jungkook. Dan—

— _Taejoon?_

Sedang apa ia kemari? Bertemu kakak iparnya?

 ** _— No Promises —_**

Haloowww terimakasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini, huhuhu. terimakasih untuk fav and follow nya ya, dan juga, big thanks buat yang udh review kemaren!


	7. Chapter 6

"Tuan muda Jeon?"

Jungkook termenung menatap seorang pria tua dengan kemeja biru laut berbalut mantel cokelat tebal kebesaran, sabuk kulit yang melilit perut kelewat ratanya nampak terikat begitu erat. Bahkan Jungkook berpikir akan kesulitan bernapas jika mengenakannya, tapi orang tua tersebut tidak.

Beberapa helai rambutnya telah beruban, bahkan kumisnya telah berubah warna menjadi putih keemasan seutuhnya. Ujung kelopak matanya keriput, tangannya yang mungkin dahulu kuat kini melemah, dan Jungkook dapat melihat sebuah _tatto_ bergambar ular yang melingkari sebuah tongkat berwarna hijau zamrut meliliti pergelangan pria tersebut dari ujung telapak tangan hingga hampir menyentuh siku.

Jungkook tak ingat pernah bertemu pria ini sebelumnya.

Namun Jungkook bersikap sopan, menyunggingkan senyum lalu berkata, "Ya?"

Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Jungkook, mendudukan dirinya pada bangku taman yang semula di duduki oleh Sejeong. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk sebelum ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Bau tembakau menguar, sesungguhnya Jungkook sangat benci akan bau rokok meski ayahnya adalah perokok aktif. Namun, sesering apapun Jungkook berada di dekat ayahnya, yang ia cium hanyalah bau wangi khas ketika dirinya masih kanak-kanak. Tapi pria di sampingnya ini tidak, barangkali ia menghisap cerutu miliknya selama bepergian kemari menemui Jungkook.

"Pasti sudah lama sekali ya? Terakhir kali kulihat anak Jeon Joohyun sekecil ini. " Ia menggesturkan tangannya, menerka-nerka tinggi badan Jungkook yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Sangat kecil untuk seukuran balita dengan ingatan yang akan di lupakan di kemudian hari.

"Kau cantik, persis seperti ibumu. Tapi, kau juga tampan secara bersamaan seperti ayahmu." Tangan pria tua itu merambat di pipi kiri Jungkook. Tangannya yang kasar serta kapalan membuat Jungkook geli kala tangan tersebut tak kunjung lepas dari pipinya, jadi, ia menariknya turun lalu menggenggamnya.

Awalnya pria di depannya tersentak, namun kembali tersenyum saat Jungkook memangku tangan keriputnya.

"Bagaimana ayahmu? Apa dia sehat?" Jungkook bergeming, ingatannya berputar ke masa-masa balitanya, saat ayahnya dengan senyum sumringah menggendong kemanapun ia berada. Jungkook masih ingat betul bagaimana raut ayahnya dahulu. "Pa sudah meninggal, kukira kau tahu itu."

"Ah, aku terlalu lama mengurusi bisnis di U.S.A," bola matanya meredup, Jungkook dapat melihatnya walau dengan sekali tatap. "Ku dengar ibumu pindah kantor?"

"Ah, ya. _Meme_ membeli gedung yang lebih besar karena penjualannya meningkat." Jungkook menjawab.

Pria tua itu mengeratkan mantelnya dengan satu tangan, sedikit bergedik kala angin yang kelewat dingin menusuk kulit hingga ketulangnya. Jungkook bisa saja memberikan jaket yang ia kenakan, namun Jungkook tak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan tubuhnya hanya berbalut kemeja tipis di cuaca seperti ini.

"Apa kau sendiri?" dia bertanya tanpa menatap ke arah Jungkook, sibuk membenarkan mantelnya agar tidak kedinginan. "Ya. Kekasihku sedang sibuk untuk persiapan sidang skripsi."

Pria tua tersebut mengangguk, "Kau punya kekasih rupanya."

Jungkook terkekeh sesaat, "Dia sangat tampan asal kakek tahu." pria tua tersebut tersenyum remeh, "Namun tak lebih tampan daripada aku."

Kedua tertawa keras, tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mulai meninggalkan taman. "Siapa nama kekasih mu?"

"Namanya Kim—"

"Jungkook _Oppa_!"

Jungkook tersentak ketika namanya terpanggil dengan suara cempreng yang khas. Ia mendongak lalu memutar kedua bola matanya, hapal sekali dengan tingkah laku bocah satu ini. "Bisa tidak untuk mengecilkan suaramu? Jantungku mau copot rasanya."

Sejeong hanya tertawa kecil, membungkuk dan mengambil winter _earmuffs_ nya yang tertinggal di bangku taman. "Aku meninggalkan ini. Bisa bahaya jika kau pakai."

"Ya, ya. Bawa saja penutup telingamu itu, lagipula siapa yang mau memakai penutup telinga bermotif _stitch_ begitu?" Sejeong menunjuk Jungkook dengan jari berkuteks nya, "Kau."

"Bodoh sekali."

"Ah, aku lupa. Ma memberitahu kalau kau di panggil, katanya, desain yang kau kumpulkan kurang dua." Jungkook nampak berpikir sesaat, mengingat-ingat bahwa ia sudah menyerahkan seluruh desain buatannya kepada _Meme_.

"Kau disuruh untuk pergi ke kantornya." lanjut Sejeong.

Jungkook mengehal napas, berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya yang dipenuhi remahan makanan yang ia bawa tadi. "Maaf Kek, Aku harus pergi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Jungkook tersenyum kecil untuk berpamitan, diikuti oleh Sejeong yang melangkah tergesa gesa.

Saat jauh, Jungkook berhenti lalu mencekal tangan Sejeong.

"Nah, adik manis. Sekarang katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Jungkook tidak bodoh. Sungguh. Ia tak muda terbohongi kata-kata meski wajahnya polos bak anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Jauh dalam diri Jungkook, ia menemukan bahwa dirinya selalu dapat membaca gestur seseorang ketika berbohong. Walau orang tersebut berbohong tanpa celah sedikitpun Jungkook akan tahu.

Dan lebih lagi, Jungkook selalu memberikan desain kepada Memenya langsung, bukan dari perantara orang lain.

Jadi ia simpulkan bahwa Sejeong hanya mencari alibi agar dirinya pergi menjauhi pria tua tadi. Bahkan Jungkook tidak tahu nama pria tersebut.

"A—ku hanya ingin kau menjauhi pria tadi." Sejeong berujar gugup. Jungkook memicingkan matanya, alisnya menukik satu. "Kenapa?"

"Ada satu hal yang tak dapat ku beritahu. Namun, suatu saat kau pasti tahu. Aku jamin. Jadi, jangan memaksaku memberi tahumu." Sejeong memilin scarf yang tergantung di lehernya, menunduk takut-takut bila Jungkook marah karena dirinya menyembunyikan rahasia.

Alih-alih marah, Jungkook malah menghela napas lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Suatu saat itu kapan?"

Kini Sejeong mendongak, matanya tersirat ketakutan yang kentara. "Aku takut," dan benar saja.

"Aku—"

Ia mendeja kalimatnya, ragu-ragu untuk sekedar melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, sesungguhnya kau itu sangat berharga. Jadi, mungkin Taehyung _Oppa_ akan selalu menjagamu. Aku hanya takut kau dekat dengan stanger."

"Dia teman Ma," Sejeong menggeleng cepat, menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Teman atau lawan kau tidak akan tahu. Temui Taehyung Oppa, katakan kau bertemu dengannya."

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, apa hubungan ini semua dengan Taehyung dan ibunya?

Jungkook dapat merasakan terpaan angin menusuk tulang-tulangnya, menyebabkan ia bergedik lalu merapatkan kembali jaketnya. Bibirnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Sejeong kembali berbicara, "Ia di Petersbug st. Disana ada club malam yang mewah, kursi nomor empat puluh delapan, bagian samping, dan kau akan menemukan Taehyung."

Perkataannya cepat, seolah ia sudah tau seluk beluk letak Taehyung meski hanya menerka-nerka. "Kau cerdas juga ternyata."

Sejeong hanya tersenyum pongah, gigi putihnya terkena lipstik yang ia gunakan, Jungkook menunjuknya lalu memberikan tisu poket yang selalu ia bawa, menunjuk letak noda tersebut dan Sejeong mengelapnya hati-hati. Takut lipstik yang ia gunakan tersapu tisu juga mungkin.

"Dan," ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tangan melipat-lipat tisu bernoda merah menjadi sekecil mungkin, "Jangan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah. Aku harus pergi, dah!" ia melambaikan tangan, tubuhnya semakin menyempit hingga kelokan melahapnya habis.

 ** _—No Promises—_**

Jungkook tak pernah pergi ke club. Demi tuhan Jungkook tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam tempat penuh orang mabuk tersebut.

Namun karena terpaksa, ia akhirnya meruntuhkan seluruh egonya untuk tidak datang saja kedalam tempat setan itu.

Lorongnya remang-remang, namun cahaya kerlap-kerlip membuat kepalanya pusing. Suara menggelegar dari ujung bar kiranya mampu membuat orang polos seperti Jungkook menjadi tuli.

Salah satu wanita berpakaian minim meliukkan tubuhnya pada seorang lelaki berkemeja maroon, awalnya hanya ada satu, namun seiring waktu Jungkook melihatnya, berbagai wanita dengan pakaian lebih minim mulai mendekat.

Bola mata Jungkook membelalak saat tangan sang wanita dengan lihai menyentuh kemaluan sang pria, bahkan sang pria hanya menunjukkan ekspresi meminta lebih, dan para wanita mulai berani untuk merematnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memejam. Seperti inikah tiap kali Taehyung pergi ke club? Apa Taehyung juga selalu di gerayai oleh wanita jalang seperti itu? Jika iya, Jungkook bersumpah bahwa Taehyung adalah lelaki paling rendah yang Jungkook temui. Mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang pria berkemeja maroon tersebut, karena, _well_ Taehyung pintar dalam urusan bisnis.

Disudut ruangan, terhias berbagai lampu yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru-merah-hijau secara bergantian. Sofa-sofa panjang berhias pemuda-pemudi tengah memadu kasih menjadi pemandangan paling menjijikkan yang pernah Jungkook lihat.

Di lantai dansa, seorang wanita dengan gaun emas di atas lutut meliukkan badannya. Seperti orang mabuk, atau mungkin saja ia benar mabuk.

Rambutnya acak-acakkan, _make-up_ tebal yang di gunakannya luntur akibat keringat dari wajahnya. Bukannya jijik, malah para lelaki ikut berdansa dengannya.

Jungkook rasanya ingin muntah, jadi ia segera pergi ke samping —sedikit lebih lenggang ketimbang tadi— menuju sebuah sofa beludru berwarna merah dengan seorang lelaki berjas mahal tengah menenggak gelas-gelas berisi minuman beralkohol.

Tak ada satupun wanita yang duduk di dekatnya, hanya ada dirinya, dengan berbagai botol yang telah habis.

Saat lelaki tersebut ingin menenggak gelasnya kembali, buru-buru Jungkook menyambar gelas tersebut, membuat sang empu memejamkan mata —seakan menahan amarah.

"Pulang. Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Jungkook membanting gelas berisi minuman alkohol tersebut ke meja kaca, membuatnya retak pada bagian bawah namun sang pria yang di ajak bicara hanya menatap dengan tajam.

"Katakan saja." jawabnya, "tidak disini. Sesuatu yang pribadi tak seharusnya dibicarakan disini."

"Banyak omong sekali." lalu pria tersebut berdiri, menarik jaket Jungkook dan menyeretnya.

Jungkook sedikit memekik ketika tangan panjang pria tersebut menggeretnya maju, melewati kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian minim yang tengah mabuk di lantai dansa. Sesekali ia tersandung dan mengumpat keras pada sosok di depannya.

Saat dirinya berada di depan meja bar, Taehyung melepaskan cengkeraman pada jaketnya (tanpa menatap ke arahnya) dan bergerak maju, menyentuh pundak seorang wanita cantik berbalut dress berwarna biru laut dengan _make-up_ tipis yang mana menambah aura cantiknya. Jungkook menyadari bahwa ia satu-satunya wanita disini yang tak berdandan menor.

Taehyung berbicara dengan suara rendahnya, Jungkook mampu mendengar sayup-sayup perkataan Taehyung. Seperti, 'maaf malam ini' lalu 'aku akan mengajakmu besok' dan berbagai perkataan yang Jungkook yakin keluar dengan alamiah dari bibir Taehyung dengan suara yang amat rendah. Seperti binatang yang menggeram, dan Jungkook belum pernah mendengar Taehyung berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

 _Merayu_ , mungkin?

Jungkook menatap cuek ke arah mereka, si wanita sesekali merengek dengan raut yang membuat Jungkook mual, namun mulut Jungkook menganga begitu lebar kala Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk sang wanita dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Gelas yang berada dalam genggaman jari berkuteks merah miliknya jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara pecahan nyaring namun semua orang terlalu sibuk untuk peduli pada kejadian menjijikkan ini.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak lihai, menekan tengkuk sang wanita untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sang wanita membalas, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan-kekiri untuk meladeni ciuman panas Taehyung.

Sesekali mereka tertawa pendek ketika ciuman mereka terlepas beberapa saat namun Taehyung kembali menyatukan ciumannya.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri, membalikkan badannya membelakangi adegan tak senonoh tersebut.

Katakanlah Jungkook bodoh, karena bahkan dirinya yang telah beberapa kali making love dengan Mingyupun tak menyangka bahwa adegan ciuman yang di tonton secara langsung benar-benar menggelikan.

Jungkook menutupi matanya yang terpejam dengan kedua tangannya, ekspresi geli tetap ia perlihatkan walaupun membelakangi Taehyung yang tengah ganas meraup bibir sang wanita. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Taehyung berkata, " _Fuck_ , aku ingin menyetubuhimu."

Dan Jungkook kembali mendengar suara kecipak bibir yang bertemu, namun kali ini lebih cepat jadi ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya.

Taehyung menarik jaket milik Jungkook, lagi, membuatnya mau tak mau menghadap kearah Taehyung dengan mata terpejam.

Taehyung tertawa remeh, menyentil dahi Jungkook lalu berkata, "maaf. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan di depan anak kecil."

"Ya,ya terserah mu. Cepat bawa aku keluar dari sini." Jungkook menaikkan nada bicaranya, sedikit mengintip dari celah matanya yang terbuka namun bukan hanya Taehyung yang ia lihat, karena sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi di belakang Taehyung tengah mempermainkan puting seorang wanita di dekat meja bar.

Pakaian wanita tersebut tersingkap, dress yang di kenakan terlihat acak-acakan, bahkan tanktop hitam miliknya melorot hingga ke bahu.

"Oh yatuhan, yatuhan. Maafkan aku tuhan maaf." Jungkook menutup kembali matanya dengan cepat — setelah memekik kecil tadi — lalu merapalkan doa-doa yang tertulis dalam alkitab, meminta maaf kepada tuhan karena melihat adegan tak senonoh lagi. "Bodoh cepat bawa aku keluar!"

Ia memekik sedangkan Taehyung terkekeh geli sebelum menarik jaket yang dikenakan Jungkook untuk keluar dari tempat penuh nafsu tersebut.

Tiba di parkiran Jungkook melepas genggaman Taehyung pada jaketnya yang kelewat erat, menyebabkan bagian lengan jaketnya kusut karena teremat. Ia memandang tak suka pada Taehyung, merapikan jaketnya yang turun dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tak terkejut jika kau seganas tadi. Tapi ya, tolong lihat siapa yang sedang bersamamu. Apa matamu tuli?!" Jungkook menunjuk kedua bola mata Taehyung dengan telunjuknya yang panjang, menatap sengit Taehyung yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"Sepertinya kau tidak lulus ujian biologi. Dan, memangnya siapa yang memintamu datang kemari? Mengganggu acaraku dan sekarang tanggung akibatnya jika kau tak biasa dengan perlakuanku pada wanita tadi." Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing saku di celana, rambut brunett miliknya yang tertiup angin menjadikan Jungkook dapat melihat bola matanya secara langsung —karena poni Taehyung yang kelewat panjang senantiasa menutupi onyx tersebut.

"Terserah. Apa bisa kita lanjut dirumah? Aku ingin segera pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini."

Taehyung tersenyum ringan. "kau bawa mobil bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban, menunjukkan kunci mobil dengan gantungan bergambar stitch dengan pakaian khas hawaii. "Nah, mari pakai mobilmu."

Jungkook ingin menentang perkataan Taehyung namun lelaki tersebut terlanjur merampas kunci miliknya dan berjalan dengan santai mendahului dirinya yang terbengong dengan mulut terbuka marah.

"Ya!"

 ** _—No Promises—_**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jungkook menatap keluar jendela, beberapa menit lalu turun hujan yang menyebabkan kaca jendela mobilnya berembun. Tangannya menggambar garis-garis tak beraturan, berpola melingkar, melengkung, miring, dan lain sebagainya.

"Sejeong.." Jungkook menghentikan perkataannya. Ia mendengar Taehyung menahan napas di jok samping. Udara terlalu dingin, jadi Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan AC mobil. "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi di taman."

Jalanan sekitar yang sepi membuat Taehyung mempercepat laju kendaraan yang dikemudikannya. Jungkook membenarkan posisi duduknya yang semula menghadap keluar, ia merapikan jaket miliknya yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap cuaca yang kelewat dingin ini.

"Awalnya baik-baik saja, kami membicarakan banyak hal lalu ia pamit untuk pergi." Taehyung berkata 'lanjutkan' namun pandangannya tak teralihkan dari depan, Jungkook memandang tangan Taehyung yang mulai meremat stir mobil miliknya perlahan. "Lalu ada seorang pria tua mendatangiku."

"Ia mengenakan kemeja model lama dengan sabuk kulit yang terlalu melilit perutnya. Kulitnya benar-benar keriput dan ada sebuah tatto bergambar ular yang melingkari pergelangan tangan hingga menyentuh sikunya. Ia berkata bahwa ia adalah teman Meme, ia juga tahu tentang ayahku jadi kupikir dia orang baik-baik. Namun saat Sejeong kembali untuk mengambil ear—muffsnya aku mengetahui fakta bahwa lelaki tua tersebut bukan orang baik-baik."

Otot-otot Taehyung menegang, urat mencuat jelas dari punggung tangannya yang memerah. Giginya bergemeluk perlahan dan peluh berlomba-lomba turun dari dahinya, udara benar-benar dingin namun Jungkook merasa panas di samping Taehyung.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mengikuti Sejeong. Ia berbohong soal desainku yang kurang, tapi karena aku selalu mengecek dan memberikan desain-desainku langsung pada Meme, jadi tak mungkin ada yang kurang. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh mendekati pria tersebut lagi di lain waktu. Jadi, ia menyuruhku untuk pergi menemuimu dan mengatakan _ia_ telah bertemu denganku. Sejeong juga mengatakan bahwa.."

Jungkook memilin jaketnya, lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar melanjutkan perkataan yang ia gantungkan. Namun, melihat Taehyung yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan pandangan tetap kedepan membuat Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ia.. Mengatakan jika aku berharga."

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli soal pria tua atau sebuah rahasia yang kau simpan dengan _Meme_. Aku hanya ingin diriku tak ikut campur dalam masalah apapun."

Batin Taehyung bergejolak, jika Jungkook tahu, semuanya bisa sia-sia. Jadi, ia memilih bungkam dan tetap berbicara dengan tak terlalu menjerumus ke masalah. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan, kau harus dirumah hingga hari senin mendatang. Tak boleh keluar, dan tak boleh ada seseorang pun yang masuk ke rumah tanpa seijinku meski ia kekasihmu sekalipun."

"Apa-apaan!"

Taehyung memukul stir mobil cepat, menimbulkan bunyi klakson yang mengagetkan Jungkook. Ia bergeming dalam duduknya, tangannya yang gemetar ia sembunyikan pada saku jaket tipisnya agar tak kentara dan kini peluh ikut membanjiri dahinya. "Bisakah kau turuti saja permintaanku, Tuan Jeon?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, "kuanggap diammu adalah ya."

Lalu, keadaan menjadi hening. Taehyung melajukan mobil dengan cepat membelah jalanan yang sepi, hujan telah berhenti namun rintiknya tak kunjung berhenti. Jungkook menatap keluar kembali, mengamati setiap pohon dengan daun-daun yang berjatuhan menyentuh aspal yang dingin.

Kadang ia ingin seperti daun, kala waktu dewasanya tiba ia dapat melepaskan diri dari seluruh peraturan yang di buat Memenya. Jungkook ingin meminum soju, menonton film horor tanpa satupun bodyguard yang menjaganya.

Masa lalu ibunya sangat tertutup bahkan kepada anaknya sendiri. Jadi, Jungkook tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi kala dirinya masih tak pandai mengingat.

Pikiran tak tentu arah menjadikan matanya terasa berat. Jarak antar club ke rumahnya memang sedikit jauh dan Jungkook maupun Taehyung tahu itu.

Ia mengambil bantal berukuran besar di jok belakang, meletakkannya di pangkuan dan tidur dengan mengenakan tudung jaket. Laju mobil yang semakin kencang membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit nyaman.

Namun, tidak lagi saat Taehyung mengumpat dengan kerasnya.

"Bangsat! Mobilmu ini kenapa?!"

Jungkook terduduk dengan mata yang melebar. Didepan ada perempatan dengan lampu yang menyala merah, tentu Taehyung harus menghentikan mobil yang ia tumpangi namun tak bisa.

Taehyung menginjak pedal rem berulang kali dengan sepatu mengkilap miliknya namun mobil tak kunjung berhenti.

Jungkook menyimpulkan bahwa rem mobil miliknya blong sehingga Taehyung memperlambat laju mobil namun sial karena mobil semakin bergerak cepat.

Mata Jungkook memincing ke depan, ada mobil yang berhenti di depan perempatan.

"Bangsat Jungkook, ambil bantalmu dan gunakan untuk melindungi kepalamu cepat!"

Taehyung berteriak dengan suara baritone nya, Jungkook langsung menutupi kepala dari kaca depan menggunakan bantal yang ia ambil tadi lalu merunduk ke bawah.

Taehyung memutar setir kearah kanan, matanya menatap nyalang kedepan sedangkan tangannya memerah akibat meremat setir kelewat keras.

Ada pagar beton yang menjadi penghalang antara jalan beraspal dengan laut yang luas. Jungkook mengintip dari celah bantalnya, ia membelalakkan mata dan berteriak namun Taehyung tetap menyuruhnya agar tenang.

Taehyung melepaskan sepatu kulit miliknya lalu memukul kuat-kuat pada setir dan—

 ** _BYUR_**!

Mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak pagar beton lalu jatuh ke lautan yang dalam.

Air perlahan naik karena kaca yang retak sedikit demi sedikit, Jungkook panik, tangannya dengan gemetar melepas sabuk pengaman yang mengikat kuat dirinya dengan kursi.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menghirup udara pada bagian atas mobil yang belum tergenang air dengan tetap mencoba melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang terikan kencang namun sial karena air langsung melahapnya habis.

Ia menoleh kearah samping dan tak menemukan Taehyung disana. Hanya ada pintu mobil terbuka yang membuat airnya semakin cepat masuk.

Sangat gelap, dan Jungkook sendirian.

Ini adalah ketakutannya, dan Jungkook tak dapat berpikir jernih jika sudah seperti ini.

Perlahan air menenggelamkannya. Jungkook tak cukup pandai dalam masalah menahan napas didalam air jadi ia hanya menutup mata, berharap Taehyung menariknya kepermukaan namun tidak.

Hingga kedua matanya hampir tertutup, ia merasakan sabuk pengaman tak lagi mengikat dirinya dengan jok yang ia duduki.

 ** _—No Promises—_**

 ** _terimakasih untuk yang selalu mengikuti cerita No Promises! saya mau hiatus jadi saya update chap yang panjang! TvT_**

 ** _semoga suka dan jangan lupa review! /bow_**


End file.
